


【All英】世界情人

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bukkake, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Domination, Enemas, Fisting, Food Kink, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Stuffing, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 不醉不归，一夜狂欢。醒来时亚瑟发现自己在费里西安诺的家，而事态很快变得暧昧起来，渐渐卷入大半个地球。ALL英，阅读前请确保背后无人。含非常规性行为，dub-con。长篇PWP，南北意/独/西/普/仏/米/露/菊/耀/加 x 英。人物属于黑塔利亚。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), World/England
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whore of the Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475791) by [AngelPair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPair/pseuds/AngelPair). 

> 欢迎！  
开始阅读之前请务必仔细检查tag，确保不戳雷点。再次声明只是一篇PWP，想看被完全支配的亚瑟而已^.^ 祝各位食用愉快;)
> 
> 译者：以上都是作者原话，我一个颜文字都没有改。国家顺序是按原作者打的tag顺序填的，根据目前五章我盲猜是按tag顺序出场。  
以及，各位，这个文写于2014，缓慢更新，但是至今（2019）作者明确表示没有弃坑甚至做起了修改。嗯……总之我也会跟着更的。  
又及，作者补充了一些说明，大意是自己在修改，内容没有差别但格式和细节做了调整，精益求精；文章内容不要模仿，现实中上床时别一时兴起，受这个小说影响也玩一把，外行人容易有危险，请谨慎。  
以下正文

响亮的敲门声把人从浅眠中吵醒，亚瑟哀嚎一声，把昏昏沉沉的脑袋埋在枕头里。过去的两个小时中他意识朦胧地睡着，等待宿醉的不适感消退是一重原因，另一重原因则是，他醒来意识到这并非自己家，而他不想去弄清是哪位不幸的朋友那晚带回了他，干脆尽可能推迟。随着卧室门被吱呀一声推开，很明显，他没法继续回避了。

“醒了吗，亚瑟？”一道温柔的声音从门口传进来。

他没回答，或许不太礼貌，但困倦不适让他顾不得礼仪，含糊地抱怨了一声。那么多人，偏偏是费里西安诺，也难怪他没认出这里。他来此拜访从来都是短暂停留，到过的最里处也不过是餐厅而已。

亚瑟能理解，那晚大家都玩疯了——一整周冗长的政治会议终于迎来结束，上司通情达理地让大家先喝一杯，或者出去玩，总之不必急着赶回宾馆或者各回祖国。他不懂的是，自己怎么能从位于柏林的酒吧转移到意大利。

“噢~你终于醒了！”费里西安诺欢呼雀跃地跑过来，“我等了你很久。”

亚瑟忍着身体的不适扯出一个微笑，有些不好意思。他清了清喉咙开口，嗓音沙哑：“抱歉添麻烦了，没想到会睡那么久。我马上离——啊”他从床上爬起来才发现自己一丝不挂，顿时大脑一片空白。愣了几秒，亚瑟手忙脚乱地把自己裹回床单里，却听见对方不怀好意的笑了一声，不由得抬起头看过去。

“小傻瓜，”费里西安诺说道，“我等那么久不是为了听你道别，而是等你睡醒好继续我们没做完的事。”他站在床尾拉起床单一角，俯身凑近亚瑟。

“没做完…的事？是什么？”亚瑟问得磕磕绊绊。他不止一次在第二天醒来时后悔，那种熟悉的感觉在他此刻想到醉得理智全无的自己能做出什么时再次攫住了他。

“哈，昨晚，”费里西安诺脸上的笑容不同于往日，有些促狭的意味。他的手搭上亚瑟胸膛，将正欲坐起的人重新推倒在床上；亚瑟仍陷在难以置信的错愕中，甚至没想起反抗。“昨晚我们只开了个头，你就昏睡了过去。”费里西安诺轻声说着，蹭了蹭亚瑟的脸颊，贴在他耳边低语，“现在是时候补全了。”

这_绝对_是场梦。亚瑟当然明白对方会有正常的性生活。但他从没想过费里西安诺会居于主导位置，字里行间带着性暗示撩拨人。或许费里西安诺的脑子还泡在隔夜酒精里才会如此。“我……我想最好不要……”亚瑟试图拉开两人的距离，心理上的慌张和生理上的不适让他思路纷乱不清，一时说不下去。

费里西安诺再次促狭地笑起来：“好了亚瑟，你才刚睡醒，别费神想这些。好好待着别动就行。”他起身微笑，对亚瑟眨了眨眼睛。

亚瑟根本来不及表态（甚至来不及捋清整件事），对方已经给从背后亮出一副手铐。他扭住英国人的一只手腕铐住，动作敏捷得不可思议。

亚瑟惊呼了一声，挣扎起来试图摆脱对方控制。但是比起一个酒醉初醒的人，费里西安诺顺利地占据上风。

“安静点，亚瑟”他咕哝着将手铐的链子绕过床头，轻柔地牵起亚瑟另一只手腕铐住，让他保持着双手高举过头的姿势被固定在床上。“我说过，你待着别动就好。”费里西安诺对他笑了笑，起身，猛地拽走床单，将亚瑟赤裸的身体暴露无遗。

失去遮蔽的惊慌让亚瑟愣了一瞬，等他回过神来立即蜷缩身体，试图躲避意大利人露骨的视线。

“操！你他妈到底在做什么！”亚瑟愤怒地喊着，被铐在床上让他除了喊叫什么都做不了。

“英格兰，安静点吧，你要吵醒我哥哥了”费里西安诺不耐烦地皱起眉，“你想引他过来看你现在的样子吗？”

亚瑟停下挣扎考虑了一瞬，意识到费里西安诺在等他给出答复时摇了摇头。

“很好！那么开始吧。”那种雀跃的神情又回到费里西安诺脸上。他爬上床，跨坐在亚瑟胸膛上。这样面对只穿了一条内裤的意大利人，亚瑟控制不住地开始脸红。

“从我身上下去！”他困窘地挤出一句，在费里西安诺和那副手铐之间扭动挣扎，“这他妈到底算什么？”

“你想要我下去？可以~”费里西安诺干脆地同意了，他从亚瑟身上下来，慢慢下挪直到坐在了他腿间。

“这比刚才好不了多少……”两人的姿势让他的脸颊染上樱桃般的鲜红色。

费里西安诺一副闷闷不乐的样子看着他，手却从容地搭上他阴茎用指甲轻轻绕着圈。亚瑟顿时睁大了眼睛。

“为什么不愿意呢，非要把自己藏得严严实实？”他已经将整只手都覆了上去，握住亚瑟的分身开始缓慢抽拉。

亚瑟喘息起来，极力挣着手铐的束缚，“快停下，”命令的语句尾音带颤，他感觉到自己开口时那双手加重了力度。

“有时候你真是很可爱，亚瑟”费里西安诺笑起来，“已经硬了哦。”

他盯着亚瑟勃起的性器，语气轻快愉快：“想要…_更多_吗？”

费里西安诺的眼神带着期待，期待他的答案，亚瑟却不知道该如何回答。他，正被铐在费里西安诺的床上，赤身裸体，处境难堪；一直以来，自己都以为他是和顺又天真的性格，此时的情况超出了他的理解范围；他这段时间很忙，身体自然被冷落着没得到任何慰藉，而现在费里西安诺的触碰的确，很舒服，况且自己在床上一向玩得开。他还是隐隐觉得不安，但最终肯定地点了点头。这个回应显然取悦了对方。

费里西安诺毫不迟疑地摸上亚瑟大腿，俯下身含住了他的下体，尽可能深地将它纳入口中，突然被包裹住让亚瑟差点叫出声。费里西安诺娴熟地用唇舌挑逗着他，似乎对一切了如指掌。最后的一点自尊让亚瑟倔强地不肯出声，但自己在他口中迅速兴奋起来的表现足以说明一切。突然地，费里西安诺停了下来，退后看着他。亚瑟抿紧了唇，急迫地渴望重新回到温暖口腔的包裹中。

“你比我预想的更淫荡，亚瑟。”

亚瑟不会任由他羞辱，但阴茎被人重重揉搓的快感将愤怒变成欲求不满的羞耻声音。费里西安诺一只手爱抚着他的囊袋，另一只手挑逗着已经渗出前液的顶端。轻微的挑逗却足以刺激亚瑟，让他咬紧唇以免叫出声。

“嗯……”费里西安诺再次停手，亚瑟跌回床上难耐地哼叫着，他不明白。费里西安诺_没必要_这样戏弄他。他不解地看过去，而对方正歪着头盯着房门，“噢，我想我们够安静的，但是，好像还是吵醒了我哥哥。”他无所谓地耸了耸肩，顽劣地笑起来；亚瑟同样察觉到了怒气冲冲的脚步声正向卧室门靠近，脸色苍白地挣扎着。

“嘿，没关系的”费里西安诺温柔地安抚他，再一次握住英国人的性器官搓了一把，让对方的挣扎化成轻声呻吟，眼睁睁看着房门被一把推开。

“你他妈在搞什么？现在下午两点，我就想睡个觉而已——”罗维诺愤怒的咆哮在他和床上的人对上视线时戛然而止，英国人眼神尴尬却又带着情欲。

他僵在原地，一时有些无措，“我……你们…你们两个混蛋！”他大喊起来，脸红透了，终于弄明白自己撞破了什么，“这他妈到底怎么回事？我，我……”罗维诺放弃了组织语言，干脆往房间外面走。

费里西安诺放开亚瑟，跳下床拽住他，“等等，哥哥！”他好声求他，“别急着走。”

“不走？我们干嘛要让他留下？”亚瑟回过神来，在床上冲他喊。

“闭嘴，英格兰。”费里西安诺丝毫没对金发碧眼的人留情，斥责一句接着将他慌张的哥哥拽到床边，示意罗维诺看亚瑟手上和床相连的手铐，“你没必要怕。他现在得听我的，或者我们，如果你有兴趣的话。”他露出狡黠的微笑，正要反对的亚瑟在看到他脸上陌生的表情后打了个哆嗦。

罗维诺垂眼看着亚瑟，目光中有一丝不易察觉的鄙夷。“我才没有怕他”，他反复打量亚瑟，不忘嘲讽，伸出手触摸亚瑟的胸膛。被碰的人愤怒地喊了声，扭动着躲避他的触碰。罗维诺触电般地退后，而费里西安诺稍用力握住了亚瑟的性器摩擦，让他安分了下来。

“我怎么可能对_这种事_有兴趣？”罗维诺厌恶地扭过头，不再看赤裸的英国人。

费里西安诺坏笑着从背后贴近他的哥哥，拉住他的手腕，“撒谎没什么用，哥哥。我太了解你了，”费里西安诺将他哥哥的手按回在亚瑟胸前，“我知道的，你想和他玩玩。”他松开手，把主动权交给自己哥哥。

罗维诺红着脸，伸出手慢慢在英国人的身体上游走，兜兜转转最后停在了乳尖，按上已经挺立的乳头轻轻拨弄。“颜色这么浅，像是女人的一样”，他冷笑着发表评论，突然用力掐了一把，亚瑟一下子叫出声。

费里西安诺在床尾暗暗笑起来，引得另外两人都看向他。“你掐他的时候，他硬得更厉害了”，费里西安诺指了指亚瑟翘起的性器，小家伙在羞愤和分神中刚刚软下去一些。

罗维诺看向窘迫的亚瑟，“你是不是有受虐倾向之类的？”他奚落到，变本加厉地蹂躏他的乳头。

金发青年呜咽着否认，但他没法否认疼痛混着快感再次带来的勃起。

“哥哥，他都硬得流水了”费里西安诺指着他的性器，轻轻碰了碰若有所思。“我这儿有样东西正适合他”，他说着，跑到门边一个挺大的橱柜前，从里面翻找了一会儿，带着一样东西回来，凑近亚瑟。

“既然你这么喜欢”，费里西安诺直勾勾地盯着他乳头，那里仍在被罗维诺粗暴地拉扯玩弄着，“我为你找出了这个”他笑意愈深，而亚瑟睁大了眼睛。那是两枚小夹子，中间由一条细细的链子连接，在他眼前随意摇晃着。

“乳夹？”他声音发紧，那东西肯定会很疼。“不，我不要——”他蜷缩着身体往远处躲，在有限的距离里竭力挣扎。罗维诺自觉地挪到一边，为费里西安诺腾出地方。他俯下身，让一小片阴影笼罩住亚瑟。

“别紧张，亚瑟。你会喜欢的。”


	2. Chapter 2

路德维希叹了口气，站到费里西安诺在德国的度假宅邸门前。他才刚从自家附近的酒吧接走基尔伯特和弗朗西斯——两个醉鬼——把他们扔进地下室，气都没喘匀又有电话打进来，是早些时候会议厅的工作人员。显然，大家又一次遗落了各种东西：公文包、外套、文件……对方正是叫他取走这些物归原主的。

这有一半得怪自己，他只顾着操心基尔伯特，会议才结束就追着对方一起跑了出去，没有留下一一检查随身物品是否都被带走。可不管责任在谁都改变不了这项任务的枯燥本质，他现在想的全是见到费里西安诺怎么好好教育他。不太重要的东西他就暂时保管了，等着下一场会议上还回，但还是有不少重要的、机密的文件，不亲手交回去他没法安心。鉴于这一点，他来给这个丢三落四的人送落下的包，顺便就捎上了对方的外套。

路德维希敲了敲门，在门口等着，迟迟未得到回应后又敲了一遍，依然是一片安静。他再次叹气，看了看手表，现在不到下午两点，瓦尔加斯兄弟应该都还没从午睡中醒来。他算得上是这里的常客，干脆找出了备用钥匙直接进门。

和他预想的一样，所有的房间都关了灯拉着窗帘。对乱七八糟的房间坐视不理不是他的风格，于是他立刻着手收拾起来，将散乱的杂志和文件纸张整齐地分类放好后带着满足感踏上楼梯，准备把费里西安诺从睡梦里吓醒，算是给他个教训让他以后别再迷迷糊糊的。但是走到一半时他顿住了，他确定，自己听到客房传来了噪音。路德维希屏息凝气仔细听着，但是隔得太远，除了几声模糊的呻吟再无其他。他尚不清楚门后究竟发生了什么，但他想费里西安诺肯定遇到了麻烦，毫不怠慢跨过最后几级台阶。

他闯入客房，那扇房门在一天之内第二次被弹到墙上，三个人暧昧的低吟和金属轻轻挣动的碰撞声清晰地回荡在屋子里。路德维希看见眼前景象时愣在了原地：铐在床上赤裸的英国人；费里西安诺手里拎着一对乳夹，神色讶异；他哥哥从地板上爬起来，满脸怒容。

“你来这里干什么，土豆混蛋！”罗维诺的叫嚷让路德维希猛地回过神。

“我——”他一时有些迟疑，眼前的景象让他感得困惑（以及兴奋）。“费里西安诺的公文包还在我这儿，”他递过去，有些僵硬地把那个包放在门边，视线始终无法从床上移开。

费里西安诺眨了眨眼睛，从诧异的情绪中恢复回来，给了他一个微笑。他随手把那对乳夹扔在亚瑟小腹上，朝路德维希跑过去，在他脸颊两侧亲吻。

“你过来我很开心~我们正和亚瑟玩着呢，来吧！”费里西安诺拉住他，把他带到床边。

亚瑟在路德维希看向自己的瞬间就脸红了。高大的日耳曼人与他眼神相对，其中的一丝饥渴让他立即难为情地错开视线。在瓦尔加斯两兄弟面前如此是一回事，但是面对聪慧严谨的德国人完全是另一码事。费里西安诺爬回他身上时他甚至感到欣慰，至少这样能将他的上半身从德国人的视野里遮住，虽然对方并非有意帮他。

“我……呃，我想我该走了，”路德维希站在床边尴尬地开口，往外迈了两步。

“没错！赶紧走！”罗维诺没好气地喊道，抱臂瞪着他一脸不爽。

“别听我哥哥的，他脾气从来都是这样。我知道的，你不想走。这完全是你喜欢的那类型。”路德维希闻言更觉得处境尴尬，心里却犹豫起来。

“再待一会儿，只在旁边看着就行。如果你看完还想走的话那我不拦着。”费里西安诺给了个折中的提议，回到亚瑟身上继续先前的事，揉捏他的乳头让它们重新挺立起来。

路德维希现在难以抉择。关于他的性癖，费里西安诺没有说错，亚瑟的确是他喜欢的那型…当然，作为床伴的喜欢，仅此而已。他喜欢掌控对方，但又不喜欢过于温顺的伴。况且，他很清楚，自己现在想走的话免不了先去洗手间解决一下，索性拉开点距离，在不起眼的地方倚着墙站稳下来。

罗维诺还是没消气，最后瞥了德国人一眼，不过没再多说什么，转而把注意力集中正在床上挣扎扭动的亚瑟。

“现在该把它们戴上了，对吧，亚瑟？”费里西安诺把那对乳夹重新拾起在亚瑟眼前晃了晃，对方的呼吸明显沉重起来，咬着唇眼睛紧盯着小小的金属。

费里西安诺的指尖轻轻擦过亚瑟右乳，打开一枚乳夹对准挺立的蓓蕾扣上。亚瑟弓起身子，随着他缓慢拧动旋杆抬高压力的动作而呻吟起来。路德维希暗自思索着亚瑟以前是否用过这种东西：他看上去很诧异，如同面对一种难以言喻、从未经历的感觉。费里西安诺为他戴上另一枚乳夹时亚瑟的眼睛都有些失神，掺杂着疼痛的欢愉无疑狠狠刺激到了他。

费里西安诺笑起来，看向站在墙边的人，“看吧，他这样多可爱啊。”路德维希并不太想加入这种对话，勉强应了一声算是同意了费里西安诺的说法，而后又将视线放回在床上的人身上。

“白痴。你们就打算盯着他看一整天？你和他不温不火地玩多久了？”罗维诺指责道。路德维希看过去，**的确**，他已经亟欲释放了。

亚瑟呜咽出来，大概是在欲望和骄傲之间难以取舍，抿着唇用渴望的眼神看过去。

“噢，你提醒我了，应该要好好照顾我们的客人，”费里西安诺笑着从口袋里拿出一枚小钥匙。钥匙插进锁眼旋转，手铐应声而落，亚瑟终于得以放下手臂。费里西安诺挪到亚瑟背后，将他环抱在自己胸前，轻轻拨了一下两枚乳夹间的细链。

亚瑟的呼吸顿时加重，抬起头试着从这个角度看清他的脸。

“啊，我想，我们还可以让他更可爱，”费里西安诺调笑着，暧昧地上着亚瑟大腿，然后看向路德维希，“你能帮忙找点可爱的衣服吗？不会遮得太严实那种，我那边的壁橱里应该有存货。”路德维希觉得脸有些烫，点了点头走向壁橱。

看见里面的东西时他皱了下眉，这些东西够让人震惊了。他挑出一件铺着花纹的暗色束腰，一双目测到大腿长度的黑色长袜，将这些拿回去。

“完美！”费里西安诺赞叹一声；亚瑟则不太情愿地看着这几件衣服，却也没有出言反对。路德维希猜他是想借听话的举动取悦对方，好让自己能射一次。“哥哥，帮忙给他穿上。”费里西安诺对这些衣服满意了，终于开始激烈地爱抚亚瑟，英国人立即低喘着软下身子倚在他胸前。

罗维诺有些无奈，但不得不承认想象着亚瑟穿上这些的样子让他下半身更兴奋了。他绕到床尾，耐心将那双袜子套到亚瑟腿上，对方被费里西安诺照顾得只剩喘息呻吟的份，甚至没有注意到自己的举动。

“他这样躺着我没法帮他穿上衣，白痴”罗维诺抱怨着，而费里西安诺闻言眼睛一亮。

“噢你说得对。德国，帮我一下把他抱起来。”他把昏昏沉沉的亚瑟从身上推起，路德维希架着他，让亚瑟踩在自己脚上，帮他保持平衡。然后费里西安诺在亚瑟面前跪了下去，继续先前对他性器的爱抚，只是这次改为用嘴帮他。罗维诺将那件束腰围在了他身上，拽着两侧的带子一点点缚紧，亚瑟的腰肢随之一点点变得更为纤细女气，目睹这个过程的他不由渐渐抿紧了唇。

随着束腰收紧，本是用来托起女性乳房的罩杯边缘刮蹭到乳夹，此时极为敏感的乳珠遭受如此对待让亚瑟仰起头哭叫出声。被费里西安诺含住的性器，乳尖上的摩擦，叠加起来的快感太过刺激，最终让他哭叫着射了出来，低声呜咽看着费里西安诺退开。

路德维希还抱着他，这让他不至于跌落在地，直到罗维诺终于将那件束腰系好对方才缓缓放手，让亚瑟跪在地上喘息着。

“嗯……我们还是得找点什么让他能安分待着”，费里西安诺沉思片刻说道，“柜子里应该还有其他手铐。”

“你到底为什么在家里收集了一柜子情趣用品和女装啊？”罗维诺怀疑地瞄着路德维希低声抱怨，而对方回看了他一眼，这真的怪不到自己头上——他一直（大概是错误地）以为费里西安诺喜欢温和寻常的性爱，他们一直如此。

“秘密哦，”费里西安诺笑着拿出了另一副手铐。亚瑟还有些没回过神，他抓过亚瑟的胳膊背在身后，将黑色的皮革手铐套在他手腕上。它们分量不轻，而且不易挣脱。这一体位迫使亚瑟挺起胸膛，而手铐间粗短的铁链让他的移动范围超不过6英寸。眼前的景象确实诱人，刺激得路德维希硬得更加厉害。

费里西安诺满意地点了点头，“那么现在，轮到我好好释放一下了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者没写什么警告，可能是因为tag里都有。但我还是在此放一下。各位，接受不了的，迅速点叉，不要挑战自我。
> 
> 口交 有，而且不止一人  
新成员 有，你们猜是谁  
灌肠 有提及
> 
> 都能接受，再看，谢谢

亚瑟听见费里西安诺的话，在地板上呜咽出声。高潮的余韵让他意识朦胧，只想做一件事：倒进床里，睡过去。他试探着扯了扯手腕上的链子，咬合得很紧，这让他意识到自己没有什么拒绝的余地了，总不能大哭大闹一场。

“嘘——”费里西安诺拉下长裤的拉链，“我知道你能做得很好。过来”他把内裤也脱下，为勃起的阴茎解脱束缚，一边诱哄一边抵到亚瑟脸上。这种尺寸出现在眼前时震撼到他，让他顺从地张开嘴任由对方插入，嘴唇紧紧包裹上去。那点困倦并没有妨碍他发挥，亚瑟很快全心沉浸到娴熟的技巧里，吮吸，缠绕，前后晃着脑袋吞吐。

从上方传来费里西安诺加重的呼吸声——他刚才无疑一直在忍耐，在调情、挑逗、被迫暂停时压抑着欲望。没过多久，另一个同样已到极限的人也开始迫不及待地诉求。

“嗨，我和你都是从最开始忍到现在吧？”罗维诺不满的抱怨声传过来，引得两人朝他看去。南意的小伙子抱臂坐在床沿，情绪全写在脸上，听到费里西安诺的一声轻笑后立刻抬眼看去。

“这不是还有地方吗，过来吧。”

罗维诺不屑一顾地转过头，但很快又转回来。他看了看自己的同胞兄弟而后起身走过去，咕哝着拉下裤子拉链。“那好吧，你再往旁边来点，”他屈肘往旁边顶了顶，费里西安诺很乐意地挪开位置，让自己的性器紧贴亚瑟口腔侧壁。亚瑟想抗议（虽然听起来更像无助的哭叫），他不知道自己能不能同时吞下两根。“至于你，嘴再张开一点，”他命令着英国人，扶着自己的阴茎抵在他唇边。算是为了让自己少吃苦，亚瑟尽力配合他们的要求，下颌一直张到极限。罗维诺整根插进去时他忍不住呜咽一声，同一瞬间费里西安诺也发出一声呻吟，不过是出于愉悦。

两个意大利人默契地往里推进，手指插进浅金的发丝，一齐摁着他的头。嘴里被填得几乎不剩空隙，亚瑟做不了额外的事再去取悦他们兄弟，只能放松喉口让他们进得更深些。他很乖巧地待在那里，予取予求。

只过了片刻，第二个意外不期而至。罗维诺吓得差点直接拔出去。

“操，”他倒吸了口冷气，停止抽插。但他兄弟并没有被新面孔的出现打断，还在他旁边继续动作。“你他妈的……啧…你他妈来这儿干嘛？”罗维诺羞愤地咆哮，脸红得彻底。

亚瑟想转过头看看让罗维诺如此分心的人到底是谁，但是两兄弟的手搭在头上的手，他做不到。亚瑟只瞄见路德维希看向房门后微妙的神色，以及掩饰自己生理反应的动作。

屋子陷入尴尬的安静，很快又被罗维诺出声打破。“我问你来这里干嘛！滚出去！”他咬牙切齿地问，依旧不情愿从亚瑟嘴里退出，但一副随时要撤的样子。

“我——呃——我是来找你的，罗马诺，你之前说就去一小会儿……”那个极其鲜明的嗓音似乎还没从震惊中回神，说着声音逐渐微弱下去。

而亚瑟在听到这音色的瞬间整个人僵在原地，随即挣扎着退后。这一次两兄弟都放开了手，让他转过头去。他维持着跪姿，猛地转身看向卧室入口。

眼前所见彻底证实猜想，让他顿时脸色苍白。被意大利兄弟二人发掘这一面，这倒也没什么；暴露在德国面前确实有些尴尬，但也不是完全不能接受。可是让西班牙，那个他曾在过去交手占据上风的国家，进入这里看着自己被那对双子在身下玩弄，这实在太过了。

费里西安诺轻快的声音让他从惊惧中回神。

“西班牙，我都忘了你留在这儿过夜了。既然你来了，那么也一起来玩吧。”他轻快地说。

路德维希、罗维诺和亚瑟在听到这个建议后一齐惊恐地看向他。

“哈？混蛋，你想都别想，赶紧走人吧！”罗维诺吼道，带着被抓包后肉眼可见的窘迫“你看，亚瑟都感觉不适了，快出去！”他补充了两句，试图把安东尼奥的注意力引到另一个人身上。

他的小伎俩起效了。拜他所赐，安东尼奥瞬间捕捉到先前忽视的存在。第一眼见到亚瑟处境时的诧异很快变为恶劣的玩味。

“罗马诺，这种好事你居然不叫上俺！”他不满地嚷嚷，对方只是哼了一声。

“看吧，罗维诺，安东他想加进来，我们没必要赶他走。”费里西安诺高兴地笑了笑，将英国人的脑袋按回胯下，“现在可以继续了哦”他说着，猝不及防地插进亚瑟嘴里。

亚瑟发出一声微弱的呜咽。他刚才一直留意着费尔南德斯，哪想到会被这样对待。尽管他清楚被西班牙人盯上后多半逃不掉，但仍有一丝侥幸，他相信罗维诺不会让局面发展到太过火的地步，哪怕他现在已经被摁了回去。

然而，亚瑟几乎惊恐地看着罗维诺在咕哝几句后，也撬开他的嘴将自己的东西插了进来。“算了，随便吧。我还没完事呢。”罗维诺恼火地抽出几分又重新顶进去，皱起的眉渐渐被欢愉抚平。

费里西安诺突然绷紧了，亚瑟能感觉到嘴里的变化，加重的喘息和低吟无不昭示着一场释放。他满意地轻声喟叹，从他嘴里抽出去，亚瑟含着罗维诺的性器却不由得有些走神。

终于能独享英国人的小嘴，罗维诺调整了一下姿势，让自己站在正中毫无保留地在岛国的嘴里抽插，一直挤进他喉咙。亚瑟从余光瞥见费里西安诺已经恢复过来，正和路德维希兴奋地交谈着什么，后者仍旧有些尴尬的样子。至于费尔南德斯，他露出一种罕见的、得势的神情。对于大多数人来说罕见，但英格兰见识过他这一面。亚瑟干脆不再想这样烦心事，把全部心思放回到罗维诺身上，他猜南意马上就要到极限了。随后对方倒抽了一口气，射了出来，终于从他嘴里出去。亚瑟软软地呻吟，活动着已经僵硬的下颌。

他们一转头，安东尼奥正玩味地看着他们俩。罗维诺把裤子拽上去，回瞪了一眼，留下金发的岛国独自待在原地。他同样对西班牙人怒目瞪去，用仍被束缚着的双手撑起身体，倒进床铺。

“呃，亚瑟，现在可不是休息的时间”费里西安诺从之前与那两人交谈的位置蹦到床边，把不情愿的英国人拽过来，“西班牙刚刚才到呢！”他说着，攥紧手铐间的短链将他拽往卧室门口。

西班牙佬在场的事实让他痛苦得表情扭曲。他顺从地被费里西安诺带出门，尽管他不明白接下来要做什么，他很累了。回头的时候亚瑟见到罗维诺同样一脸茫然，跟在身后的路德维希则已经迫不及待，至于安东尼奥，他正在费里西安诺那个装满奇怪玩具的恐怖柜子翻箱倒柜地找东西。

他很快就被带到度假屋宽敞的盥洗室里，离刚才的卧室只隔了两个屋子，路德维希和罗维诺很快也都出现在门口。费里西安诺轻声哼着歌，拨弄起水龙头，亚瑟索性精疲力竭地跪坐在地板上休息，诡异的沉默蔓延开。

“找到了，应该就是这个吧！”安东尼奥从走廊那边过来，打破了沉默，手里拿着一组袋子和管子组装出的怪异设施。

罗维诺皱了皱眉，看不出来他究竟拿了什么过来。挖苦的话到嘴边又被咽回去，他尽可能不回应这群人。

但亚瑟，他立刻认出了西班牙人手里的东西，不由在恐惧中微微瞪大眼睛。

“你别想——我才不会——我”亚瑟一时不知该从何拒绝，他看清了，那是套灌肠的工具。他不敢想象这东西要在众目睽睽下用在自己身上，羞耻像刀一样刻在脸颊上。

“别怕，亚瑟。因为他们说想和你玩一轮，我觉得要先清理一下再让他们开始比较好。”费里西安诺还在调试水龙头，他对亚瑟露出一个无比单纯的微笑。

亚瑟惊恐地看着他，罗维诺渐渐显出理解的神色。西班牙再次露出少那种有的满足神色，而德国人，似乎终于适应了处境，已经不像之前那样拘谨。他向着亚瑟走去，后者像受到惊吓的小动物，似乎随时准备逃跑。

路德维希蹲下身，看着面前身体紧绷的金发男人，突然将瘦弱的英国人拽过来。亚瑟的手臂还绑在身后，膝盖磕在地上，被他扛过去。

太丢脸了。亚瑟发出一声抗议，不甘心地开始挣扎。不过对方马上抓住他小臂让他躺倒，强迫着他将赤裸的下半身暴露在一众意识体眼前。索性他们正忙着准备工具，并没有注意到英国人的情况。

“如果你能像这样乖一点待着，会少吃很多苦。“他并无威胁的口吻，却能听出是句警告。亚瑟的视线越过他肩膀，看着其余几人慢慢接近。费里西安诺拿着已经装满水的袋子和拼接好的管子，安东尼奥在亚瑟身体另一端蹲下，手里握着一小罐润滑。亚瑟忍不住动了动，屁股暴露给那个他不待见的人让他心里别扭，在听见西班牙佬拧罐盖的声音时甚至忍不住哼出声。

“做好准备了，英格兰？“西班牙人问他，手指蘸上罐里的东西，语气愉悦。

“去你妈的。“亚瑟的叫嚷很快转为呜咽。安东尼奥一下伸了两根手指进来，在内壁涂上润滑后拔了出去。

亚瑟很小声地喘息，在冰凉的金属喷嘴插进后穴时认命了。这一天过得着实太过漫长，他能预感到，在没被后面更多的事折腾完之前，他是不会被放过的。


End file.
